


A Holiday Among Thieves

by qu33n0fcha0s



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33n0fcha0s/pseuds/qu33n0fcha0s
Summary: The Holiday countdown draws near for the group of villains lead by the rebellious Doctor Starline, where all nefarious schemes are screeched to a grinding halt to celebrate the holiday season. Among just each other for these wintery days, everyone realize they all have a bit of festive cheer, and learn about the importance of being together for the holidays.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not based directly upon the IDW Sonic Bad Guys miniseries, but has many changes upon how the characters act towards each other. Everyone has a good relationship with each other, the backstabbing and skepticism they have for each other is not written in this story. Some dynamics from the miniseries issues may apply, but there is nothing evil, just wholesome dynamics between these group of characters with their standard personalities. I am new to writing stories such as these and new to this site, but nonetheless, I hope you will enjoy it. ^^

* * *

The sun had just began to rise over the dark and dreary militaristic base of the timid platypus doctor, Starline. The soft pale white snow sprinkled over the entire outside of the base, leaving a fresh new layer of powder on the stone pebbled ground and steel rooftop. The immensely sized cedar trees were dusted alongside the beautiful holly bushes in the small humble garden, as the wind chime on the base doorstep chimed to the wind of the light breeze on the mild, milky winter day.

In a small reading nook, filled with comfy and plush lilac and meadow green pillows, the doctor was busily searching all over the net, doing some last minute christmas shopping, as he huddled up in a warm toasty winter blanket in his soft linen snowflake pajamas. _"Perhaps Mimic would enjoy these mittens, or maybe Rough and Tumble would be interested in these charming wool sweaters. Ah! And what should I get for Zavok..? Dear me, so much to think about!”_ He thought to himself, flustered at the amount of pressure from picking out gifts. Postulating over these thoughts in his racing thoughts in his mind as he scrolled through pages of all sorts of items, he was interrupted from his traits of thought when he heard a deep sonance coming from closeby, nearing closer and closer to his humble and cozy working nook. A broad voice called out his name, as he shifted his head to the side, fully realizing who it was, as he was greeted by a familiar, serpentine tail wagging gently like a kitten, lilac eyes piercing his weary claret pupils.

 _"Ahh.. Good morning, Starline. I wasn't aware you were an early riser."_ Starline smiled up at his boss with an anxious grin, closing his laptop screen laid on his lap. _"Good morning to you as well, Zavok! I could say the same for you!"_ The crimson red demon held a steaming maroon mug of café noir, as the aroma of caffeine pleased the doctor's tired senses. _"Coffee?."_ Frolicking his dark oyster palms in delight, happily taking it from his claws. _"Ah, yes please! Some coffee would be a great start for my day!"_ Sipping the warm drink eagerly, the bold and rich taste of the smooth and decadent drink sent the doctor into a state of bliss, a cup of bold caffeine always put a spring in his step on these cold, winter days. The peachy smile on Starline's face warmed the atmosphere of the cold and humidity lacking base, as he headed back onto his laptop to continue his task as his crimson confidant headed off elsewhere.

The brute zeti headed back towards the small kitchenette, taking the scalding hot ebony kettle off the burner and placing it aside to fetch himself another mug, pouring himself a mug as well. Running his cyan claws through his bright hued hair, he yawned quietly, picking up his mug soon afterwards and began to tread the room about, a mischievous smirk adorned his face as he made a quick glance over at the ever so busy platypus, typing and clicking away at his portable desktop. Curious at what was ever so occupying his little friend, he weaved his way over to Starline, ever so stealthily and hush-hush. Glancing at the bright monitor with confusion, as there was an assortment of bright yellow hats and snowflake sweaters taking up what he supposed was something sketchy, placing his arm over the busy doctor and pointed to a yellow cashmere scarf, covered in baby blue pom poms. _"Hmm.. I think Tumble might like this."_ Starline jolted up to the side, surely not appreciating being sneaked upon, especially not first thing in the morning. _"H-hey! What did I say about startling me while I am working?!”_ Zavok snickered at the pouty little Starline, shutting his laptop screen and shoving it onto the side. Still resting his arm around the doctor’s thin and sickeningly pale shoulders, his brows furrowed surprisedly, as Starline was so quick to enclose what he was doing, it was just mere shopping, wasn’t it? _“I was offering you gift advice.. Your welcome by the way,” “But I’m rather surprised you’re hiding something so frivolous from me.. From what I observed, you were desperate to hide this. Are you hiding something from me?”_

* * *

and that is the end of chapter one.

//Already in the first chapter, and something is getting rather fishy.. (90% of this series will be wholesome i swear..) I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I am busily working on the next chapter, so please look forward to that, it should be coming out soon! Thank you for reading~^^


	2. Chapter 2

Recap from previous chapter: Curious at what was ever so occupying his little friend, he weaved his way over to Starline, ever so stealthily and hush-hush. Glancing at the bright monitor with confusion, as there was an assortment of bright yellow hats and snowflake sweaters taking up what he supposed was something sketchy, placing his arm over the busy doctor and pointed to a yellow cashmere scarf, covered in baby blue pom poms. _"Hmm.. I think Tumble might like this." Starline jolted up to the side, surely not appreciating being sneaked upon, especially not first thing in the morning. "H-hey! What did I say about startling me while I am working?!”_ Zavok snickered at the pouty little Starline, shutting his laptop screen and shoving it onto the side. Still resting his arm around the doctor’s thin and sickeningly pale shoulders, his brows furrowed surprisedly, as Starline was so quick to enclose what he was doing, it was just mere shopping, wasn’t it? _“I was offering you gift advice.. Your welcome by the way,” “But I’m rather surprised you’re hiding something so frivolous from me.. From what I observed, you were desperate to hide this. Are you hiding something from me?”_

Starline’s expression went from pouty to a rather sensitive frown, his eyes grew weary. He was done with his loyalty to Eggman and his empire, he was a free man, free to plot whatever maniacal schemes he dreamed of with his new team.. The belief that Zavok was still skeptical of him, despite his many apologies brought him to tears. _“I said I was done with Eggman.. Multiple times. I wouldn’t plot anything against you and the others, ever! I’m not like him anymore, remember?”_ Realizing his actions, the emotionless brute felt a tad pitiful. He usually enjoyed emotionally tormenting those in his presence, but seeing one of his chosen warriors cry made even him a bit sentimental. _“I suppose I should have kept that to myself.”_ His blood red skin fingertips wiped the tears off the emotionally distressed doctor, as the tears flowed from his face more, kneeling on the freezing cold floor. Tears flowed down Starline’s face like a waterfall, like they wanted to come out of his eyes after being bottled up for so long. The look of angst and dejection masked his face soaked with the clear crystalled water from his eyes. The crimson confidant did not believe that just one statement about being untrustworthy around those not of his kind would put one through such trauma, even so, he was never used to seeing one convey such awfully traumatized reaction to just a statement about untrustworthiness.. _"This is also about Eggman, isn't it."_

Just the name made the doctor look up, the downcasted and innocent frown on his face, his beady little eyes still dripping tears, puffy from his sobbing. Zavok placed his hand gently under Starline's bill, a sincere expression on his face.. _"I had a feeling.. Why are you still so worked up about him? It has been a while, hasn’t it?" "It’s still on my mind... I looked up to him for so long. I wanted to be just like him.. His influence rubbed onto me so much, my words, my actions.. He tossed me aside just like that, like I was one of his many failed and unsuccessful plans, like I am a failure. It still hurts me, even now."_ Starline muttered, gripping a small pillow he had closeby in his working nook, rubbing his face, his cheeks rosy, and eyes puffed. _"I understand now. That bloated buffoon scarred you mentally pretty awfully. That seems like something he would do.. But," "But?"_ Starline questioned. _"You are free from him now.. Free from those chains, like what you did breaking the four of us out of that prison. You can be more than Eggman: you can surpass him. I believe you have the potential to do so, and that means a lot coming from me. While it will not escape from you in your mind, you should not let those thoughts of him keep you from being your own villain."_ Starline was speechless, at a loss for words. He could fathom everything, perhaps he could go further beyond if he put his evil mind to it. He was right about the scarring, his previous mentor and ex role model did quite a toll on this poor platypus's mental state. While it will remain in his mind for a long time, and linger on, he wanted to brush it aside and break through, and focus on his own ambitions. Along with his new teammates, they could wreak some havoc on the land they walk on together. 

The tears from Starline's snow white fur dissipated as he began wiping them off, pumping his little oyster fists. Zavok smirked, satisfied to get his partner back into his groove, getting back up to stretch. Without any hesitation or regard, Starline got up to give him a hug, tightly gripping his arms around him. Just letting out his feelings to someone he could trust surely did Starline some good, bottling his feelings up was really getting to him. Hearing the one who was the most stubborn to join him so long ago believed he had such potential made him beam, so unexpected but gladly welcomed. " _Thank you for having my back.. I’m so happy you believe so much in me.”_ _“Ah, it’s nothing.. I am just glad we spoke about what was bothering you. Now.. would you let go of me? Your grip is rather tight..”_ Starline giggled, releasing his grasp and set his laptop to charge on the electrical port. _“Of course! I’d best go get dressed now. We have a very busy day ahead of us!” “You’d best do so, sporting tear filled loungewear all day is unacceptable.”_ Starline skipped down the hall of the cold base to his bedroom. _“You’re certainly right about that! Mind waking up the others while I am at it? Those three could sleep all day if they were given the chance!”_

* * *

Back in one of the other rooms of the base, the two skunk brothers, Rough and Tumble, and the octopi assassin, Mimic, were still asleep, snoring away. The two siblings huddled up together in their favourite orange quilt, the one they have shared since childhood, while Mimic slept alone separately in his baby blue blankie. They all snored soundly until a loud beeping alarm went off on Mimic’s cellphone. _“Turn that thing off, dude!!” “Yeah man! I was into a really good dream too!”_ The skunk brothers whined from their beds, as little grumpy old Mimic grumbled over to press the off button on the touch screen. _“Eh.. It’s 7:34 you two, get up..”_ Mimic yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes, sliding on his fluffy navy hued slippers, and getting out of bed. _“C’mon dude.. Five more minutes.. Pleeeeeeeaseeeee….”_ Rough begged, barely getting his eyes open. The bed was just too comfortable, and both brothers really enjoyed snoozing, much to the dismay of their crabby little killer friend. Mimic saw no other choice, then sent out his tentacles to tickle the tired two. _“Guess we’re gonna do this the hard way then. Get up you two…!”_ They flailed around, pleading for mercy and to spare them of his vengeful tickles. “ _No! Fine!! We’ll get up! Just… stop tickling us!!” “Yeah, yeah, please!!”_ They adjured, chortling like mad and scampered down the hall immediately after Mimic stopped. He cracked his knuckles, taking a peek outside to gander at the lovely white snow covering everything outside in sight. _“Heh.. I still remember my first winter with the Diamond Cutters..”_ He smiled slightly, reminiscing on that moment he always lodged in his memories for years to come. He heard footsteps coming from the door, veering his head over to the doorway. _“Morning, Z.” “Good morning to you as well, Mimic.. Why are Rough and Tumble in such a frantic state just now?”_ Mimic shrugged with his keen little smirk, _“Good ol’ morning tickles sent them running to start the day I suppose.” “Is that so? Well, what do you want to eat this morning..?” “Coffee’s good, you know how I like it, I'll make myself an omelette. Make those two rascals some waffles too.” “Mhm, alright then.. Get dressed and ready, we have a lot to do today.”_ Mimic nonchalantly nodded, sauntering down the hall, going his separate way.   
Rough and Tumble combed through their tangled fur, then looked over at Mimic’s little container of black ink gel. _“Hey bro, do ya think Mimic will mind if we use some of his gel stuff?” “Nah, sure he won’t! Maybe it’ll make our fur super puffy like his big ol’ head!”_ Rough joked, Tumble snorted at his remark, putting his little paws into the container of gel and gliding it through his beige and cream pompadour. _"Woo! Look at me bro, I look super fresh now!” “Hey, hey! Gimme some too!”_ Mimic walked in, looking at the two fooling around, unimpressed. _“Stop using my gel, you two! Buy your own, geez..” “Aw..” “Quit your fooling around now, you two. Zavok said we have a lot to do today, so no slacking off, got it?”_ The skunk brothers militarily saluted the little octopus, with their proud little smirks. _“Sure thing, boss! No slackin’ off, so this day won’t be a fumble! We’re the two super serious bros, Rough and Tumble!” “Riiiiiiight.”_ Mimic chuckled, watching the two march triumphantly down the hall, matching their footsteps and everything, before going to the sink to clean his face. The faucet ran, as he scrubbed his face with his aqua cleaner, splashing the cold water onto his face a few times before drying it off. He soon heard a loud call for his name down the hall from Rough: _“Heyyyy Mimic! Breakfast’s ready!!”_

* * *

And that is the end of Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it, and anticipate Chapter 3's release in the near future. ^^


End file.
